Blue Sky in Winter
by Uchiha Arachin
Summary: Aku ingin menyelimutimu dengan kehangatan. Pada pagi bersalju seperti yang sering engkau angankan atau jendela berkabut yang selalu engkau perhatikan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan akan kebebasan. Dunia ini sungguh ironi bukan? Tapi bisakah, mata jernihmu itu melihat, masih ada langit biru terbentang di balik awan musim dingin? NaruSaku. RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Summary : Aku ingin menyelimutimu dengan kehangatan. Pada pagi bersalju seperti yang sering engkau angankan atau jendela berkabut yang selalu engkau perhatikan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan akan kebebasan. Dunia ini sungguh ironi bukan? Tapi bisakah, mata jernihmu itu melihat, masih ada langit biru terbentang di balik awan musim dingin?

.

Warning(s) : NaruSaku, AU, OOC(bisa jadi), Typo(s), dan semua hal yang anda temukan dalam cerita ini.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

G

.

.

Naruto mengerjap sesaat ketika kedua tangan gadis itu merangkul lehernya. Sakura berjinjit lalu menaruh dagunya di pundak Naruto. Mencari kehangatan dari dinginnya udara di malam bersalju. Merasakan irama debaran jantung mereka dalam kesunyian yang menenangkan.

Dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat dari tenggorokannya Sakura berbisik, "Aku percaya padamu."

Naruto terkesiap dengan kalimat singkat namun juga berarti kata-kata perpisahan itu. Kalimat terakhir yang sampai dengan amat pilu ke telinganya. Apa mungkin hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar jika Sakura terdengar mati-matian menahan tangisannya? Bukankah Naruto berjanji tidak akan membuat Sakura menangis lagi? Hari ini ia kembali melanggar kata-katanya sendiri.

"Sakura-chan." lirih Naruto. Tangannya baru bisa terangkat dari kedua sisi tubuhnya. Berusaha membalas dengan tulus pelukan Sakura. "Aku tidak suka ini, kenapa perpisahan selalu menyedihkan? Kalau saja... Aku pikir..." Naruto membuka mulut namun bingung dengan apa yang hendak diucapkannya. Segala macam hal berseliweran dalam benaknya. Terlalu banyak kata yang ingin ia sampaikan meski tak satu pun yang mampu lolos dari mulutnya.

"Sshh." Sakura menyela. "Aku lebih tidak suka kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Semua yang terjadi ini terjadi karena memang harus terjadi. Kau harus tahu bagaimanapun salju meleleh di musim semi, pada saatnya tiba salju tetap akan menjadi salju. Yang harus kaulakukan hanya menunggu musim dingin selanjutnya."

Sakura menarik diri dari Naruto. Mendongak lalu tersenyum lebar. "Aku pergi dulu." Air mata merebak dari matanya. Entah dalam hatinya terasa begitu pahit. Kenyataan telah menyeretnya terlalu jauh hingga kini ia merasa seperti sedang berdiri di tepian jurang. Berada di tengah-tengah pilihan yang menyulitkan. Tapi ia selalu meyakinkan hatinya untuk terus percaya, pada saatnya nanti, jika memang mereka berjodoh mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Meskipun entah kapan dan di mana.

"Sampai jumpa."

Naruto enggan melepaskan pandangannya yang tenggelam dalam jernih hijau kedua bola mata Sakura. Begitu ia sadar Sakura sudah melambai padanya. Melangkah mundur menjauhinya. Lalu berbalik dan hilang di tengah kerumunan orang di dalam kereta.

-Prolog End-


	2. Chapter 2 : His Eyes

Summary : Aku ingin menyelimutimu dengan kehangatan. Pada pagi bersalju seperti yang sering engkau angankan atau jendela berkabut yang selalu engkau perhatikan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan akan kebebasan. Dunia ini sungguh ironi bukan? Tapi bisakah, mata jernihmu itu melihat, masih ada langit biru terbentang di balik awan musim dingin.

.

Warning(s) : NaruSaku, AU, OOC(bisa jadi), Typo(s), dan semua hal yang anda temukan dalam cerita ini.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Naruto menggosok kedua telapak tangannya ketika dirasa tubuhnya mulai menggigil kedinginan. Musim gugur nyaris berakhir. Beberapa waktu ini hujan sesekali turun di pagi atau sore hari. Ia menyesal telah mengabaikan ocehan Tenten -satu dari tiga rekannya di dalam rumah kost tempatnya tinggal- untuk membawa paling tidak jaket tebal dan sarung tangan malam itu. Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu mendengarkan karena menganggap musim dingin masih belum dimulai untuk saat ini.

"Dia pasti akan tertawa puas sambil berkata 'apa kubilang?' dengan nada mengejek jika melihat keadaanku saat ini." Naruto tersenyum geli membayangkan hal itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian bis tujuannya berhenti tepat di depan halte tempatnya berdiri. Naruto naik begitu pintu bis otomatis terbuka, ia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela, salah satu tempat favoritnya.

Bintang tidak terlalu nampak malam itu karena langit sedikit berawan. Naruto merogoh ponsel yang bergetar dari saku jeans biru dongkernya. Kedua alisnya berpaut bingung melihat sederet nomor tanpa nama dari layar ponsel ukuran besar miliknya. Tangannya bergerak menggeser tombol hijau sebelum kemudian menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Moshimoshi?"

"Uzumaki-san?"

Suara seorang wanita.

Tidak merasa mengenali suara dari seberang. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih jauh. "Maaf ini siapa?"

"Ini aku." katanya suara itu tenang. "Yamanaka Ino, kau ingat?"

Pria blonde dengan gaya rambut sedikit berantakan itu mengerutkan kening mengingat di mana tepatnya ia pernah mendengar nama... Ah Yamanaka si gadis pirang anak sutradara terkenal itu. Ia ingat pernah berkenalan dengannya saat pemotretan model iklan beberapa waktu lalu. Gadis supel yang banyak bicara dan di usianya yang masih muda sudah memiliki prestasi hebat di bidang perancangan busana model. Yah sebenarnya dia dulunya adalah model cilik yang sempat beberapa kali membintangi iklan shampo atau sabun mandi. Siapa pun yang melihat wajahnya kini pasti akan langsung mengenali warna mata birunya dan rambut pirangnya. Hanya sebatas itu yang dapat Naruto ingat. Mereka tidak bisa dikatakan cukup akrab untuk mengobrol secara pribadi seperti ini. Tapi ngomong-ngomong ada keperluan apakah hingga seorang Yamanaka menghubunginya di malam selarut ini?

"Kau ingat?" Naruto terkesiap, suara Ino sukses membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kita pernah berkenalan sebelum ini?" desaknya tak sabar.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar meski tahu Ino tidak akan bisa melihatnya dari seberang sana. "Hm ya aku ingat." jawabnya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menghubungimu saat ini?" tebak Ino seolah memahami isi pikiran Naruto. "Dengar," ucapnya tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ino melanjutkan. "Aku tahu kau seorang fotografer yang hebat Uzumaki-san. Hanya jika kau bisa lebih mempromosikan dirimu, ah lupakan hal yang tidak seharusnya kubahas itu. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu." lanjutnya berusaha tidak terlalu bertele-tele.

Naruto melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela bis. Hari sudah larut dan jalanan terlihat begitu sepi. Suara Ino terdengar sangat jelas dari speaker ponselnya. "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

"Fotografer pribadi."

"Fotografer pribadi?" Naruto tergelak.

Terdengar tawa renyah dari seberang sana. "Begitulah aku menyebutnya." Ino kembali tertawa oleh kalimatnya sendiri. "Maksudku aku manawarkan kontrak kerja padamu."

Naruto ikut tertawa. "Aku tidak yakin kau sudah memikirkannya dengan baik. Apa kau sungguh mengenalku?"

"Aku serius. Aku melihat hasil jepretanmu sangat unik dan sesuai dengan seleraku. Aku punya firasat yang baik denganmu. Apakah kau tertarik untuk bergabung? Maaf jika tawaranku terlalu mendadak. Dan oh aku pasti mengganggu waktu istirahatmu?"

Naruto hampir tersedak suaranya sendiri. Firasat? Itu lelucon yang terdengar sangat lucu. "Tidak, aku masih di perjalanan pulang. Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan hal seperti itu Yamanaka-san?" Bis yang membawa Naruto berhenti. Naruto bergegas turun tanpa melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya. "Itu terdengar..." Naruto tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk menggambarkan kegelian yang dirasakan perutnya.

"Ah lupakan soal ocehanku yang terdengar aneh. Yang jelas aku secara resmi memintamu. Sejujurnya hendak aku beritahukan besok. Tapi berhubung ada pemotretan yang mendesak besok jadi aku segera menghubungimu begitu pekerjaanku selesai. Dan aku tidak terlalu suka menerima penolakan, bagaimana?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar. Lagipula jadwalnya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan cukup lenggang. Bahkan bisa dibilang kosong. Karena kontraknya dengan sebuah perusahaan tabloid baru saja berakhir minggu lalu. Ia tidak terpikir untuk memperpanjang kontrak kerjanya karena sudah menyusun banyak rencana yang hendak ia lakukan selama satu tahun ke depan. Pergi melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari pengalaman baru dan hal baru yang belum pernah dirasakan olehnya.

"Tidak buruk juga." Akhirnya ia membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah, jumat nanti datang saja ke tempatku. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya."

.

.

Ino mendesah berlebihan sesaat setelah menutup ponselnya. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu tidak menyadari seorang lain di tempat itu memperhatikannya dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Gadis itu terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia berpaling ke arah pintu dan wajahnya melembut setelah tahu siapa yang berdiri di sana. "Kebiasaan lama, tidak pernah mengetuk pintu. Cherry, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Di belakang pintu berdiri seorang gadis seumuran dirinya. Mengenakan coat panjang berwarna merah tua dengan kaos hitam polos di dalamnya, sebuah syal, penutup kepala, dan celana jeans panjang yang terlihat serasi dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang tinggi kecil. Ditambah tas selempang dan sepatu berhak tinggi. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Ino. Haruno Sakura, model veteran majalah-majalah terkemuka di Jepang yang lusa lalu baru saja kembali setelah menyelesaikan masa studinya selama tiga tahun di London. Salah satu teman dekat Yamanaka Ino, dan kini sekaligus berprofesi sebagai penulis novel remaja. Gadis berambut pinky itu berjalan memasuki ruang kerja Ino setelah menutup pelan pintu masuk ruangan itu.

"Apa aku salah kalau lusa lalu ada yang mengirim email memintaku datang ke kantornya hari ini?" Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. Ia menyamankan punggungnya di sandaran sofa setelah membuka penutup kepala dan syal dari lehernya.

Senyuman Ino mengembang mengingat hal itu. Ia pernah meminta secara resmi agar Sakra mau menjadi model untuk beberapa pakaian rancangannya di kepulangan gadis itu kali ini. Ino pikir hal itu bisa menjadi jembatan awal untuk sahabatnya kembali ke dunia layar setelah lama berhenti. Menurutnya itu gagasan yang cerdas bagi perusahaannya mengingat bagaimana popularitas Sakura selama ini.

"Jadi kau sudah mempertimbangkannya?" Ino berdiri dari tempatnya. Berjalan menuju tempat Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Ya."

"Jadi kau menerimanya?"

"Apa aku berani menolakmu?" Sakura mendelik sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak." Ino tertawa. "Kau tidak akan berani menolak pesonaku." Kali ini Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ino terdiam sesaat lalu dengan tidak sabar merangkul Sakura. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Cherry!" pekiknya.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dengan meronta. Sementara Ino malah menambah erat pelukannya membuat sebagian pakaian gadis itu kusut. "Pig aku tidak bisa bernapas!"

Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak masa sekolah. Ino bahkan menganggap Sakura seperti kakaknya sendiri, mungkin lebih dari itu, keduanya pernah melewati berbagai macam hal dan mengatasinya bersama selama ini. Sampai saat di mana mereka menemukan jati diri dan mulai menjalani profesi masing-masing dengan tetap saling mendukung satu-sama lain. Di kepergiannya ke London, Ino adalah orang pertama yang menangis tersedu-sedu melepas Sakura. Paling tidak, meskipun di dunia ini Sakura sudah tidak memiliki keluarga, ia masih memiliki Ino. Sahabat terbaiknya. Itulah kenapa tak pernah sekali pun Sakura berani menolak permintaan Ino, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedikit berisi Cherry? Apa kau senang berada di sana?" Ino melepaskan pelukannya dengan tetap memegang lengan Sakura.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku senang berada di tengah-tengah tugas yang menumpuk?" gurau Sakura.

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Benar juga. Tapi kau terlihat berbeda dari foto yang selama ini aku terima." Mata ino menyipit. "Atau ada seseorang yang membuatmu bahagia berada di sana?"

Alis Sakura terangkat heran. "Apa maksudmu? Seseorang?"

"Pria yang terekam bersamamu di pertandingan tennis itu? Berita itu menjadi pembicaraan hangat beberapa waktu lalu di Jepang. Tapi dari yang kulihat sepertinya dia bukan berasal dari eropa, wajahnya Asia! Apa aku salah?"

Mata Sakura menyipit begitu teringat beberapa waktu lalu ia memang sempat pergi ke pertandingan tennis di Wimbledon. Tapi... ah pasti yang dimaksud Ino adalah pria Uchiha itu. Salah satu mahasiswa hukum yang dikenalnya di Inggris.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa!" sangkalnya. "Lagipula apa maksudnya dengan berita hangat? Oh Tuhan tidak bisakah sehari saja hidupku tenang tanpa rumor?"

Ino tertawa. "Tenang saja. Sekarang berita itu sudah kalah heboh dengan berita-berita panas lainnya."

Sakura memutar bola mata. Sahabatnya ini memang sudah seperti majalah berjalan. Dibanding menjadi perancang busana, Ino lebih cocok menjadi seorang wartawan gosip.

"Baiklah lupakan soal itu. Apa kau lapar? Kau tahu aku belum makan sejak pagi. Perutku terus berbunyi sepanjang waktu."

Sakura menoleh senang. Kebetulan ia pun merasa kelaparan setelah seharian bekutat di depan komputer. "Bagaimana kalau ramen?"

.

.

"Ramen!"

Tenten membuka pagi di dalam rumah kost dengan kehebohan suaranya. Tempat yang mereka tinggali sebenarnya lebih menyerupai apartemen. Hanya saja setiap kamar terhubung dengan satu ruangan tengah tempat bersantai, satu dapur, dan satu ruang tamu. Dan juga merupakan satu rumah dengan halaman depan, pagar dan juga tanaman.

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan telah lengkap menggunakan kemeja dan celana jeans. Di punggungnya menempel ransel ukuran besar dan kedua tangannya menyeret beberapa tas berbagai bentuk yang bisa Tenten tebak berisi peralatan seputar fotografer.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawar seseorang lain dari tempat duduknya di meja makan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, pria bergelar doktor yang kini bekerja sebagai dosen di beberapa universitas di Tokyo. Orang yang pada perkenalan awalnya tidak Naruto sangka sebagai pria jenius melihat dari penampilannya yang biasa saja, bahkan terkesan urakan. Begitupun sifatnya yang pemalas. "Tidak perlu." Naruto menolak.

"Kenapa kau membawa semua itu kemari? Bukankah biasanya kau simpan di kantor?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

Naruto menyeret barang-barangnya ke dekat sofa lalu ia berjalan cepat menuju meja makan. "Aku tidak memperpanjang kontrakku. Jadi aku membawa semuanya pulang."

Selesai membereskan pekerjaannya menata meja makan Tenten ikut bergabung bersama keduanya. "Aku pernah mengatakan seharusnya kau memiliki seorang asisten untuk membantumu." Tenten mengambil mangkuk berisi ramen miliknya lalu melahapnya.

Naruto mengambil minum terlebih dahulu sebelum menyuapkan mie ke mulutnya. "Ittadakimasu!" ucapnya semangat. "Ahu hida hebehar ihu-"

Pletak

"Aww!"

"Jangan berbicara saat mulutmu penuh bodoh!"

Naruto buru-buru menelan makanan di mulutnya sebelum mengulang berkata. "Maksudku, aku tidak sebesar itu untuk menyewa seorang asisten."

"Dia masih belum menyadari kalau dirinya besar." Tenten melirik Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan, kau memang perlu asisten Naruto. Sepertinya. Lihatlah dirimu, kau tampak... Aku kasihan melihatnya." Dibandingkan makan, Shikamaru lebih suka meminum teh hijau hangat sambil membaca koran di pagi hari.

Naruto menoleh cepat. Kedua alisnya terangkat heran. "Kasihan?"

Gerakan Shikamaru yang hendak menyeruput tehnya terhenti, ia mendongak. "Itu jika aku mengatakannya secara kasar. Apa kau ingat bagaimana kau pulang setiap malam sambil mengeluh karena kelelahan? Semua karena kau melakukannya seorang diri."

Naruto berpikir sesaat, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Baiklah itu pilihanmu." Shikamaru tidak mau berdebat lebih jauh lagi.

Naruto mengangkat mangkuk menyeruput habis air ramennya tanpa sisa. Setelah meletakkannya di meja ia beranjak mengambil barang-barangnya. "Aku pergi. Terima kasih untuk makanannya Tenten."

"Ya."

Sebelum kemudian pintu rumah tertutup dan suara langkah Naruto tidak terdengar lagi.

"Apa kau lihat? Dia menghabiskan satu mangkuk besar ramen hanya dalam beberapa menit!"

"Anak itu memang penggila ramen." gumam Shikamaru pelan.

.

Naruto turun dari mobil yang dikendarainya. Memperhatikan gedung tak jauh dari tempat parkiran. Benarkah ini kantornya? Gedung yang cukup besar untuk ukuran seorang perancang busana muda. Tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh ia melangkah menuju tempat itu. Memasuki lobi dan berjalan ke arah counter teller.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" Sapa seorang petugas wanita di balik meja begitu melihat Naruto mendekat.

"Aku ada janji bertemu dengan Nona Yamanaka."

Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum tersenyum saat mengingat sesuatu, "Oh Anda pasti Tuan Uzumaki, tunggu sebentar."

.

Angin pagi itu mulai terasa begitu dingin. Meskipun tidak sedingin angin musim dingin di London tapi Sakura merasa perlu menggunakan syal dan penutup kepala kemana pun ia pergi. Tubuhnya yang ringkih tidak mampu bertahan lama di cuaca dingin. Entah apa penyebab awalnya. Sakura hanya tahu tubuhnya bisa kehilangan kesadaran jika terlalu kedinginan. Hal ini sudah terjadi sejak lama, sejak kesadaran memberinya kenyataan pahit bahwa tidak ada keluarganya yang tersisa di dunia ini. Kehidupan yang keras secara perlahan melatihnya untuk mandiri. Hingga beberapa dari hal yang ia impikan sampai sejauh ini sudah tercapai dengan baik. Seperti impiannya menjadi seorang model terkenal atau mimpinya pergi sekolah ke Inggris. Kesedihannya karena ditinggalkan ayah dan ibu di waktu kecil sudah berangsur sembuh. Meski ada beberapa luka lain yang masih terpahat dan kadang membuatnya tersiksa setiap kali mengingatnya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan mengikuti trotoar. Mengabaikan lalu-lalang kendaraan di jalanan. Siang ini ia punya jadwal untuk pemotretan majalah milik sahabatnya. Tapi pagi-pagi sekali Sakura meminta izin pada Kakashi -asisten yang sudah melayaninya selama tiga tahun terakhir- untuk membiarkannya berjalan-jalan sebentar melihat-lihat Tokyo. Sembari menunggu kabar dari salah seorang teman yang berjanji mencarikannya tempat tinggal yang nyaman di kota ini. Sebenarnya agensi sudah menyarankan Sakura menyewa apartemen di tengah kawasan elite Roppongi agar keamanan Sakura lebih terjamin. Tapi dengan halus ia menolak karena tempat tinggal yang dicarinya bukan tentang keamanan atau kualitas, melainkan sesuai dengan seleranya.

Sakura membuang napas berat. Entah sejak pagi ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Ia juga tidak paham perasaan apa itu. Hanya saja nafsu makannya tiba-tiba lenyap saat di depannya sudah tersaji menu sarapan. Rasanya seperti sesuatu yang terlupakan di suatu tempat atau ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Yang jelas Sakura merasa pikirannya begitu lelah hingga ia memerlukan udara bebas untuk menenangkan semua itu.

Saat itu ponsel Sakura berdering dari tas selempangnya. Ia sedikit tersentak dari lamunan sebelum wajahnya berubah cerah ketika mengetahui siapa yang menghubungi. Bergegas ia menempelkan benda itu ke dekat telinga.

"Moshimoshi, Senpai?"

"Ah maaf Sakura, soal yang kemarin aku belum bisa menemukan tempat yang tepat untukmu."

Sakura tersenyum masam. "Baiklah. Aku juga minta maaf karena merepotkanmu Senpai. Kalau saja tidak ada masalah itu aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak masalah membantu temanku. Lagipula kalau kau perlu teman kau bisa mampir ke tempatku."

Sakura berpikir sebentar. "Apa Senpai sibuk? Aku sedang membutuhkan teman mengobrol." Kalimat itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya. Padahal sejak awal ia tidak ada niat untuk mencari teman mengobrol. Mungkin sedikit berbincang dengan teman lama akan membuat perasaannya membaik. Bukan ide yang buruk.

Sepertinya bermain sebentar tidak akan membuatnya terlambat ke tempat pemotretan.

.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang Uzumaki-san." Ino menjabat tangan Naruto sebelum kemudian mempersilakannya duduk di sofa ruangannya.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka menarik kata-kataku." Naruto tersenyum.

"Mau minum apa?" tawar Ino.

"Err boleh sedikit lemon tea hangat."

Ino menekan tombol di atas mejanya lalu berbicara pelan memesan sesuatu. Setelah itu berjalan kembali duduk di sofa bersama Naruto.

"Begini, jika kau memang sudah setuju. Aku berniat mengontrakmu terhitung sejak hari ini. Sebenarnya untuk projectku bulan depan. Tapi karena kebetulan hari ini juga ada pemotretan aku akan mamintamu juga mengerjakannya. Hitung-hitung sebagai masa percobaan sebelum proposal projectnya benar-benar rampung. Tapi aku percaya hasil kameramu pasti bagus."

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang office boy masuk membawa dua cangkir teh dan satu piring kecil puding. Setelah meletakkannya di atas meja ia pun pamit kembali ke luar. Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mengambil cangkir. "Aku sudah menyiapkan segala keperluanmu. Jadi kau jangan khawatir. Model utama kita hari ini juga akan membuatmu terkejut."

Karena Ino merasa yakin Naruto tidak akan menyangka objek kameranya kali ini adalah Haruno Sakura, model papan atas yang lama tidak muncul di majalah atau layar kaca. Sementara Naruto merasa Ino memiliki kemampuan membuatnya terkejut sejauh ini, setelah prestasi yang hebat di usia muda hingga gedung besar perusahaannya yang membuat Naruto sempat menahan nafas saat melihatnya.

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat. Ino membawa Naruto menuju ruang kerja yang akan digunakan pria itu nantinya. Ia sudah menyiapkan segala perlengkapan yang diperlukan Naruto. Serta beberapa asisten yang akan membantu pekerjaannya.

Sebenarnya Ino tidak sembarangan ketika memutuskan untuk memilih Naruto. Beberapa kali ia berdiskusi dengan ayahnya -Yamanaka Inoichi- memperdebatkan tentang kualitas seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Fotografer yang tidak cukup dikenal tapi memiliki potensi yang bagus andai pria itu mampu mengeluarkannya. Naruto lulus dari universitas kesenian di Kyoto tiga tahun lalu dengan nilai yang biasa. Tidak terlalu mencolok dibandingkan mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain dari fakultas art, desain, dan media. Meskipun ada beberapa hal yang membuat desainer muda itu merasa Naruto memiliki bakat terpendam dalam dirinya. Atau entah karena hasil kamera Naruto selalu sesuai dengan seleranya. Ino hanya merasa mereka akan sangat cocok jika bekerja sama.

Naruto berdecak tak percaya ketika Ino menunjukkan satu demi satu fasilitas yang diperolehnya dari kantor. Semua itu lebih dari cukup baginya. Bahkan mungkin peralatan pribadi milik Naruto tidak akan berguna lagi di kantor barunya.

"Katakan saja jika kau memerlukan sesuatu. Oh ya sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap untuk pemotretan siang ini." Ino memperingatkan Naruto di akhir penjelasannya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

Setelah itu Ino pamit keluar sementara Naruto memindahkan barang-barangnya ke atas meja. Meminta beberapa asistennya memeriksa kelengkapan komputer dan aplikasi-aplikasi yang diperlukan mereka untuk mengedit.

"Pemotretan akan dilakukan di Shinjuku Gyeon pukul dua belas siang ini. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya." ucap seorang asistennya.

"Baiklah." Naruto melihat jam tangannya. "Kita berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi." Masih ada dua jam dari sekarang untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Di luar udara cukup dingin. Asisten itu -Yugao- dengan gesit membantu segala keperluan Naruto, termasuk membawakan beberapa mantel untuk mereka.

.

Sakura melirik jam yang melingakar di tangannya. Masih ada tiga puluh menit sampai pemotretan dimulai. Setelah keluar dari stasiun Shinjuku ia sempatkan diri mampir ke Takayama Departement Store yang berada tak jauh dari stasiun. Mencari tempat yang menjual makanan cepat saji sebelum kemudian menghampiri tempat yang akan dijadikan objek background fotonya kali ini seperti yang diinstruksikan Kakashi kemarin. Shinjuku Gyeon, salah satu taman di Tokyo yang menyajikan keindahan bunga sakura pada musim semi. Sakura sedikit mendesah berat, sayang sekali sekarang kebetulan adalah awal musim dingin. Padahal jarang-jarang ia bisa menyempatkan diri sekedar pergi ke taman melihat bunga sakura.

Ia berjalan tenang memasuki area taman. Rerumputan yang hijau di sana ditutupi dedaunan berwarna cokelat sehabis musim gugur beberapa waktu lalu. Ada beberapa pohon momoji yang masih berdaun merah di rantingnya. Sebagian lagi terhampar luas menyelimuti permukaan tanah. Saat itulah gerakan Sakura melahap sepotong snack wrap yang dibelinya di perjalanan terhenti ketika kakinya tepat berdiri di antara barisan pohon maple sepanjang taman itu. Ranting-ranting tanpa daun dan juga permadani berwarna kuning kecokelatan menjadi perpaduan yang sangat menakjubkan. Kedua bola matanya berbinar, indah, batinnya. Padahal musim gugur sudah berakhir, tapi keindahannya masih tersisa. Sakura tidak pernah terlalu menikmati keindahan musim yang terjadi tiap tahun. Seperti yang sering Shikamaru katakan padanya, dibandingkan membuang waktu dengan melihat hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik mengisi hari dengan kegiatan berguna. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, tidak disangka Shikamaru bisa sebijak itu.

"Junk food lagi?" Suara seseorang menarik kesadaran Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia menoleh cepat mendapati Kakashi berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya berapa kali? Oh kurasa lebih banyak dari yang aku ingat. Junk food tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu Sakura."

Helaan panjang keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Aku tidak berharap tertangkap basah seperti ini." Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Cepatlah. Semua orang sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Kau aktris utamanya. Dan apa-apaan ini? Bepergian sendiri? Tanpa penyamaran dan pengawasan? Bagaimana jika ada paparazzi yang menguntitmu?"

"Tapi tidak kan?" Sakura mendelik seraya tertawa.

"Baiklah-baiklah terserah." Kakashi malas berdebat lebih jauh. Ia tahu Sakura tidak pernah mau kalah dalam perdebatan apa pun. Terlebih itu tentang dirinya atau keteledorannya yang kadang membuat Kakashi khawatir.

Sesampainya di tempat pemotretan Sakura langsung memasuki tempat make up. Beberapa staff terus berlalu-lalang sepanjang Sakura menunggu riasannya selesai. Ada sedikit kegugupan dalam hatinya. Hal yang terbiasa ia rasakan setiap kali melakukan pemotretan. Ia takut jika hasil yang diberikan tidak sebaik yang diharapkan. Tapi semua itu ditekannya jauh-jauh. Yang terpenting adalah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk pekerjaannya.

"Inikah baju yang akan aku gunakan?" tanyanya, melirik perias yang sedang menata rambut dari cermin.

"Masih ada beberapa lagi di belakang."

Sakura menurunkan kedua bahunya. Padahal udara terasa sangat dingin. Ia jadi berpikir sahabatnya terlalu kejam dengan membuatkan baju seminim ini untuknya. Sebuah dress mini berwarna putih krem tanpa tangan dan leher terbuka. Potongan yang terbilang sederhana, tapi tentu saja jadi berkualitas di tangan seorang Yamanaka.

"Persiapan sudah selesai." Kakashi mendekati tempat make up.

Sakura menoleh. "Terima kasih. Aku segera ke sana."

Sakura bercermin sebentar. Memandangi refleksi dirinya dalam cermin. Tidak terlalu menyedihkan. Baiklah kau bisa Sakura. Berikan yang terbaik untuk pemotretan kali ini. Sakura berbicara sendiri dalam hati. Setelah memantapkan hati ia melangkah mengikuti Kakashi. Merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman seolah menghujamnya, Sakura mengangkat kepala. Tepat pada saat itu tatapannya bertemu dengan mata itu. Sorot yang memandangnya lekat dari kejauhan. Ya meskipun dari kejauhan Sakura dapat mengenalinya. Meskipun tanpa sentuhan Sakura dapat merasakannya. Iris sewarna langit di siang hari yang jernih, rambut yang jabrik dan mencolok itu, serta tatapan yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam." gumamnya pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh telinga Kakashi.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Kakashi, sepertinya kita harus membatalkan pemotretan hari ini." ungkap Sakura cepat. Sebelum Kakashi sempat mengeluarkan protes kakinya sudah terlebih dahulu berbalik lalu berlari menjauhi tempat itu.

To be continued

Author Note :

Dududu~ salam kenal buat reader. Maaf baru balik lagi setelah nulis prolog pendek kemarin hihhihi. Bulan ini kerjaan numpuk puk puk tapi itu nggak bisa jadi alesan buatku ngeles kan? Karena itu author sempetin sesibuk apa pun. Tunggu kelanjutan NaruSakunya ya. Hapi riding. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.

Trims


	3. Chapter 3 : Memories

Sakura tidak tahu tepatnya apa yang memaksa kakinya berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia hanya tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia hanya belum siap untuk segala kemungkinan ketika pertemuan terjadi setelah perpisahan yang begitu menyedihkan. Masih terbayang jelas dalam benaknya bagaimana iris biru itu pernah melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. Satu hal yang membuat hatinya tergores, bahkan lukanya belum sembuh benar hingga saat ini.

"Sakura?"

Diabaikannya suara panggilan Kakashi yang mulai menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar taman. Udara terasa semakin menusuk ketika tetes-tetes hujan kabut yang lembut turun dan sedikit membasahi rambut dan bahunya yang terbuka. Sakura tidak terlalu memperhatikan kondisinya yang dalam keadaan berpakaian terbuka. Ia terus melangkah setengah berlari tanpa peduli angin bisa saja membekukannya. Satu, dua menit ia bertahan, hingga pada detik berikutnya entah apa yang membuat kakinya limbung dan ia pun tersungkur di atas tumpukan salju tipis di taman itu.

"Sakura?!" teriak Kakashi panik.

Dan seketika itu seluruh staff pemotretan berhamburan menghampiri aktris utama mereka yang mendadak tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, dan Blue Sky in Winter adalah milik Author. Dilarang keras mengcopy-paste sebagian atau keseluruhan cerita tanpa seizin Author.

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU, NaruSaku.

.

Blue Sky in Winter

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjap beberapa saat menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Langit-langit putih adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Sebelum pandangannya beralih pada sisi lain dari tubuhnya, barulah ia menemukan sosok lain berada di dekatnya. Yamanaka Ino menungguinya di dekat ranjang sampai terlelap dengan posisi kepala bersandar pada tepian kasur. Sakura mau tak mau menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, sahabatnya ini tak pernah berubah. Ia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang ada di sisinya saat ia dalam keadaan terburuk sekalipun.

"Kenapa begitu ceroboh? Padahal kau tahu kalau tubuhmu tidak tahan dengan dingin."

Suara ini sangat ia kenali. Direksi Sakura berpindah ke dekat pintu. Di sana berdiri seorang yang sejak awal menjadi akar permasalahan Sakura sampai ia tak sadarkan diri karena kedinginan. Tatapan itu rasanya tetap sama, selalu melihat Sakura dengan pandangan teduh dan menenangkan. Sejujurnya, tatapan yang paling ia rindukan selama ini. Hanya saja ada ego tersembunyi yang menahannya tersenyum kala membalas tatapan itu. Meski kini sosok Naruto terlihat lebih dewasa dan mapan dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Rambutnya masih tetap sama jabriknya, namun garis rahangnya sedikit mengalami penegasan. Dan tubuhnya mungkin bertambah sedikit tinggi dan kokoh. Terlihat dari otot-otot dadanya yang tegap dan berisi. Bisa ia bayangkan betapa telah lama ia tidak bertemu pemuda yang dulunya kurus hingga berbentuk seperti sekarang.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya yang gagal fokus saat melihat Naruto. Lagipula siapa peduli jika laki-laki itu sekarang sudah sedikit lebih dewasa. Hanya 'sedikit'. Di luar sana masih banyak laki-laki dewasa yang lebih daripada Naruto.

Ia Memperhatikan jendela ruangan, melihat langit terang di luar sana, lalu beralih pada botol infusan yang menggantung pada tiangnya, atau apapun objek yang bisa membuatnya mengabaikan lelaki berambut blonde jabrik di depannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara Sakura sedikit goyah. Berusaha terdengar tegas dan tak acuh.

Naruto tertegun sesaat. Sebelumnya berharap pertanyaan lain dari wanita yang lama tak ia jumpai itu. "Bekerja." jawab Naruto sekenanya. Entahlah, ia hanya sedikit mengharapkan Sakura bertanya sekedar 'bagaimana kabarmu?' atau 'lama tidak bertemu' bukannya justru pertanyaan yang sedikit mengusir seperti itu.

Sakura tak berniat bertanya lebih jauh memilih memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tertidur. Nyatanya itu hanya salah satu cara untuk menghindari Naruto. Agar Naruto tidak bertanya lebih banyak. Dan agar ia tidak perlu menjawab apa yang tidak ingin ia jawab.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya pemotretan hari ini dibatalkan, jadi aku akan berkemas untuk pulang. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku persiapkan."

Sakura tak merespon lagi. Padahal telinganya masih jelas mendengar suara pintu dibuka lalu ditutup kembali menandakan seorang yang barusan berbicara dengannya kini sudah keluar.

Pertemuan yang singkat dan tidak berkesan.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sakura merasakan pergerakan dari samping tempat tidurnya. Ino menggeliat sebelum terpekik keras saat melihat sahabatnya sudah siuman setelah tak sadarkan diri seharian.

"Cherry? Ya ampun kau hampir membuatku gila karena ini."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

"Oh kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengar kau jatuh pingsan karena hipotermia?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

Ino meraih tangan Sakura. Menggenggamnya penuh khawatir. Semua ini salahnya karena meminta Sakura memakai pakaian seminim itu di tengah-tengah udara dingin. Seharusnya sejak awal ia meminta aktris lain saja untuk menjadi model pakaian rancangannya kali ini.

"Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja." Sakura menundukkan kepala, memaksakan seulas senyuman. Tak bisa dipungkiri bertemu kembali dengan seorang yang tidak diharapkannya memberikan sedikit efek kejutan pada tubuhnya.

Meskipun hanya sedikit, Ino bisa melihat kegelisahan itu dari wajah sahabatnya. Yang gadis itu tidak pahami adalah alasan Sakura tidak bisa menceritakan masalah itu padanya. Seolah hal itu begitu pribadi hingga sahabat terdekatnya saja tidak dipercaya untuk sekedar mendengarkan. Mungkin ia tidak selalu ada sebagai sahabat di samping Sakura selama ini, pendidikannya ke luar negeri, dan bidang berbeda yang mereka gandrungi juga menjadi benteng penghalang bagi kedua sahabat itu untuk selalu bersama. Bahkan pernah Ino hanya bertemu sekali dalam satu tahun dengan Sakura tepatnya ketika kesibukan sangat menyita waktu dan pikirannya. Walau begitu, ia tetap bisa tahu sedikit saja perbedaan pada sikap Sakura saat sahabatnya itu merasa sedih, bimbang, atau gelisah seperti hari ini.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau tidak selemah itu. Ini bukan kali pertama aku melihatmu jatuh karena cuaca dingin."

Ino beranjak dari duduknya. Meraih bel di dekat ranjang untuk memanggil perawat dan dokter memastikan keadaan Sakura. Ia hanya mengulas senyum. Lantas melangkah menuju sofa untuk mengambil salah satu majalah yang tergeletak di meja.

Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia tahu Ino pasti merasakan ada hal yang disembunyikan darinya. Belum saatnya. Suatu hari nanti ia pasti akan menceritakan semuanya pada Ino.

Tak berselang lama dokter datang bersama seorang perawat. Wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir rendah satu ke belakang sedikit menyerupai sahabatnya Ino itu tersenyum menyambut Sakura. Ino yang sudah memosisikan diri duduk di sofa kembali berdiri mengikuti dokter ke dekat Sakura.

"Ini lebih baik dari yang aku bayangkan." mulai sang dokter.

"Apakah Sakura sudah boleh pulang Tsunade-sensei?"

"Ya, sebaiknya kalian bergegas pulang. Sebentar lagi, sepertinya para wartawan akan berdatangan mencari Sakura."

Pandangan Sakura bergilir pada Tsunade, lalu tersenyum manis. "Apa kabar Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura mengangkat tangan menyapa.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Sakura." Tsunade meraih sebelah wajah Sakura seperti seorang ibu pada anaknya. "Aku kira kau akan menetap di London dan melupakan aku."

Sakura tertawa geli oleh kalimat terakhir dokter di depannya. "Mana bisa aku meninggalkan Negeri di mana bunga sakura berasal ini?"

Ino tidak heran melihat kedekatan Sakura dan Tsunade mengingat dokter itu sudah menjadi dokter pribadi Sakura sejak lama. Tsunade balas tertawa renyah. "Lain kali jangan coba-coba memakai pakaian tipis saat udara dingin. Kau harus ingat bahwa tubuhmu tidak tahan terhadap dingin."

"Baiklah, sensei."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terus mengulas senyuman sepanjang perjalanannya dari kantor Ino menuju rumah kost. Hari ini semua jadwal menjadi berantakan karena insiden Sakura. Ia yang sudah mempersiapkan konsep semalaman terpaksa membatalkan semuanya. Dan siapa pula yang mengira bahwa model utamanya hari ini adalah Sakura. Naruto tidak bisa berbohong bahwa dirinya merasa tidak senang. Karena itu wajahnya terus memasang senyuman.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit ia lebih memilih menata ruangan kerja barunya agar lebih nyaman ditempati. Bersama Yugao dan beberapa anak buah baru yang diberikan Ino berdiskusi banyak hal untuk proyek jangka panjang yang diperintahkan Ino beberapa waktu lalu. Meskipun keputusan resminya belum benar-benar dikeluarkan oleh perusahaan, paling tidak Naruto ingin lebih siap lagi saat nanti Ino memintanya.

Mobil yang ia kendarai sampai di pelataran rumah kost. Naruto mematikan mesin mobil lantas keluar. Melihat Shikamaru bersama pemilik rumah kost sedang berbincang bersama di teras depan. Pemilik kost menyapa Naruto sebelum pria itu masuk, Naruto melemparkan tatapan pada Shikamaru, dan Shikamaru hanya membalas kembali dengan sapaan.

"Yo." sapa Shikamaru.

Tidak biasanya pemilik kost menyempatkan waktu mengobrol seperti ini. Tak mau ambil pusing Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki rumah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam. Lampu ruang tamu bahkan masih belum dinyalakan. Apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru sampai lupa menyalakan lampu padahal hari sudah mulai gelap? Sepertinya Tenten juga belum kembali dari tempat kerjanya. Naruto menghela napas panjang. Padahal perutnya lapar. Ia berharap Tenten sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Naruto memilih masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum mengisi perutnya. Siapa tahu Tenten pulang dan menyiapkan semuanya sebelum ia sempat melakukannya sendiri.

Selesai mandi Naruto memilih pakaian dalam lemarinya. Malam ini ia ingin menggunakan kaos santai dengan gambar kodok berwarna oranye. Ia ingat ini adalah baju pemberian seorang bibi baik hati enam tahun lalu sewaktu dirinya masih menjadi mahasiswa kesenian di Kyoto. Ah bernostalgia sedikit sepertinya tidak masalah. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. Begegas Naruto membongkar isi lemarinya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia menemukan sebuah kotak kayu sederhana dengan ukiran kanji bertuliskan 'Bunga Sakura' di atasnya. Pandangan Naruto melembut. Perlahan ia membuka penutup kotak kecil tersebut. Sebelum sempat terlihat isinya suara Tenten memecah keheningan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Tadaima! Aku membawakan ramen dari kedai. Apa kau mau Naruto?"

Naruto menutup kembali kotak di tangannya. Menaruhnya sembarangan di atas meja kerja. Ia membenahi lemarinya cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar.

Benar saja Tenten sudah pulang dan membawa tiga bungkusan besar yang ia yakin pasti berisi ramen kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana pakerjaan barumu Naruto?"

Naruto memasang senyuman lebar. Ia mendekati meja makan lalu membuka salah satu bungkus bawaan Tenten. Sementara Tenten menata gelas dan mangkuk ke atas meja setelah menaruh jaket dan tas selempangnya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Tidak terlalu buruk." jawab Naruto sambil membelah dua sumpit kayu di tangannya.

"Itu jawaban yang ambigu." Tenten tidak mau bertanya lebih jauh. "Sepertinya kita akan kedatangan penghuni baru." ujar gadis itu memulai topik baru.

"Oh ya? Shikamaru bicara apa?" sebenarnya Naruto tidak terlalu penasaran soal penghuni baru atau semacamnya. Selama orang baru itu tidak mengusik kehidupannya. Yah tentu saja. Lagipula untuk apa orang lain mengusik kehidupannya?

"Katanya hanya akan tinggal sementara waktu. Sampai Shikamaru menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk temannya."

"Oh aku tidak tahu doktor pemalas itu memiliki teman." sindir Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan lemah mendarat di kepalanya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut doktor pemalas?"

"Aww. Kau kasar sekali. Tentu saja itu kau! Sarjana paling pemalas di dunia!" tunjuk Naruto depan muka Shikamaru. Tak terima pukulan Shikamaru di kepalanya.

"Hentikan ocehan bodohmu itu."

"Jadi kapan orang baru itu datang?" Tenten menyela, ikut bergabung bersama dua temannya di meja makan.

"Paling cepat besok malam. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Sarutobi Ojiisan. Ojiisan juga sudah meminta Konohamaru-kun membereskan kamar nomor 2. Sudah lama tidak dipakai. Tapi akan bagus jika dibenahi sedikit saja. Kau bisa melihatnya ke atas." Shikamaru turut bergabung di meja makan. Dengan malas mengambil mie dari mangkuk yang sudah disediakan Tenten untuknya.

Naruto mencerna sesaat kalimat Shikamaru. Kamar nomor 2. Tunggu. Bukankah itu berarti orang baru itu akan tinggal di lantai atas? Besandingan dengan kamarnya? Ah Naruto benci ini. Beberapa waktu lalu saja ketenangan kamarnya terganggu karena kamar nomor 2 yang bersebelahan dengan kamar nomor 1 miliknya dihuni mahasiswa gila yang suka menyetel keras-keras musik rock dari kamarnya. Ah ia tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dia perempuan atau laki-laki?" Naruto sedikit memastikan.

"Perempuan." jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Seketika itu Naruto merasa lega. Penghuni pengganggu sebelumnya adalah laki-laki. Mungkin akan berbeda jika itu perempuan. Sontak saja pikirannya melayang pada hal-hal tidak penting di kepalanya yang mendadak bermunculan. Seingatnya ada jendela yang menghubungkan kamar nomor satu dan kamar nomor dua. Oh di sana juga ada pintu! Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemilik kost karena membuat pintu dari kamar ke kamar. Ia ingat pernah membukanya sekali saat harus membentak pemilik kamar nomor dua sebelumnya. Jika penghuninya perempuan mungkin paling tidak ia bisa sedikit cuci mata. Dan ia punya kamera yang jumlahnya banyak! Lensanya juga beragam, ada yang bisa dipakai untuk jarak jauh dan dipakai di tengah-tengah ruangan gelap. Ia akan memikirkan itu nanti. Yah nanti. Ia harus melihat dulu rupa si pemilik kamar nomor dua nanti.

Pletakk

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala Naruto. "Apa yang sedang coba kau pikirkan?" Tenten memasang deathglare. Nyali Naruto menciut. Ia tersenyum selebar mungkin untuk meyakinkan Tenten bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkan Tenten.

"Bukan apa-apa. He he."

"Awas saja kalau kau coba-coba melakukan hal bodoh!" ancam Tenten seolah sudah paham karakter teman satu atapnya itu.

"Aku harus meminta Ojiisan mengganti pintu dan jendela di kamar nomor satu dan dua segera." Shikamaru mendesah paham dengan maksud dua temannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi dengan jelas mendengar Sakura kembali menghela napas panjang. Ini sudah yang ke... Ia tidak menghitungnya. Yang jelas sudah seharian sejak keduanya bertemu di kantor Ino pagi tadi. Seharian ini Sakura tampak tidak bersemangat. Ia nyaris membatalkan semua jadwal pemotretan dan wawancara wartawan yang sebagian besar membahas rencana Sakura usai kembalinya dari London. Dan malah memilih mengurung diri di ruangan Ino. Setelah hari gelap, barulah ia menelepon meminta agar Kakashi menjemputnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Tapi apakah ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Sakura melirik Kakashi yang duduk di depan menyetir mobil. Dari kaca spion terlihat laki-laki itu fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kau tahu, aku hanya sedikit khawatir."

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Sakura mengeluarkan benda yang sejak tadi jadi bahan pikirannya. Sebuah kotak kayu sederhana berukiran kanji 'Bunga Sakura' berwarna cokelat. Sederhana tapi indah. Tangannya bergerak gelisah memutar-mutar benda itu di tangannya. Tepatnya pagi tadi Ino mengatakan seseorang menitipkan sesuatu untuk disampaikan pada Sakura. Sahabatnya tidak bertanya lebih banyak perihal benda titipan itu, hanya menunjukkan lalu pamit melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sudah biasa jika ada fans yang diam-diam memberikan kado untuk idolanya. Selama itu bukan benda yang membahayakan nyawa Sakura, Ino merasa tidak perlu tahu lebih banyak.

Sakura tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meneteskan air mata. Pandangannya memburam. Sial. Mati-matian ia bertahan agar tidak menangis sejak di kantor Ino. Tapi air mata itu malah jatuh di sini. Di depan orang lain yang seharusnya tidak melihatnya. Sakura merasa dadanya begitu sesak. Sudah enam tahun berlalu dan perasaan itu masih sama. Begitu menyakitkan. Ia jelas tahu siapa pengirim benda ini.

Perlahan Sakura membuka penutup kotak kayu di tangannya. Terpampanglah dengan jelas sebuah liontin berwarna pink dengan bentuk menyerupai kelopak bunga Sakura. Indah.

.

.

.

"Aku punya seorang teman yang bisa membuat hiasan dari emas atau perak. Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Hari itu penyelenggaraan kelulusan untuk kakak angkatan Naruto dan Sakura. Keduanya tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pertunjukan teater kampus. Langit musim semi terlihat cerah. Ditambah guguran bunga Sakura berwarna merah muda yang menghiasi sebagian besar lapangan luas Universitas. Wajah-wajah mahasiswa terlihat lebih cerah. Hari ini mereka merayakan kebahagiaan lulusnya ujian akhir setelah perang dengan pelajaran yang berkepanjangan. Hari ini semuanya bisa menghela napas lega. Meski beberapa harus bersedih karena gagal, mereka tetap terlihat bahagia di hari perpisahan.

Sakura acuh tak acuh mengabaikan ocehan Naruto. Pemuda itu senang sekali mengganggu orang padahal pekerjaannya masih banyak yang harus dilakukan.

"Dibandingkan bicara tidak perlu. Bisakah kau membantuku dengan tidak berbicara padaku? Ocehanmu itu mengganggu!" bentak Sakura jengkel.

Semakin Sakura marah entah mengapa Naruto merasa semakin senang dan berhasil mengganggu gadis itu. Dengan sengaja ia duduk di hadapan Sakura yang sedang sibuk membaca naskah narasi yang akan ia baca pada pertunjukan teater. Naruto memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang serius.

Merasa risih Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan naskah. "Hentikan Naruto!"

"Kau belum menjawabnya. Aku akan pergi jika sudah memperoleh jawaban."

Sakura mendesah berat. Ia mulai merasa jengah dengan tingkah Naruto. "Dengar, itu tidak penting!"

"Baiklah bunga apa yang paling kau sukai?"

"Apa?" Sakura menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Naruto.

"Bunga mawar?" tebak Naruto asal.

"Bukan."

"Kalau begitu sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Baiklah jawabannya sudah kudapat."

"Tunggu. Siapa bilang hey..."

"Sampai bertemu di rumah, Sayang." Naruto mencuri kening Sakura untuk ia kecup singkat sebelum melesat pergi dari tempat itu. Sakura hanya tertegun kehilangan kata-kata. Sialan Naruto. Untung tempat ini sepi dan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka. Seketika wajahnya memerah antara malu dan marah.

"Awas saja kau bodoh!"

.

.

.

"Kakashi, antar aku ke suatu tempat."

Kakashi sempat melihat heran ke arah Sakura. Jadwal mereka setelah ini adalah menuju tempat tinggal baru Sakura. Kakashi bahkan sudah mengemas barang Sakura dari hotel tempat sebelumnya aktris itu menginap. Tapi kali ini Sakura malah meminta pergi ke suatu tempat. Tanpa banyak komentar Kakashi menurut saja. Ia membelokkan stir sesuai arahan Sakura.

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit keduanya tiba di tempat tujuan. Sebuah area di Tokyo yang Kakashi tahu sebagai tempat peribadatan. Sebuah kuil suci. Sakura melepaskan saat belt miliknya. Terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menoleh pada kakashi.

"Tunggulah di sini. Aku tidak akan lama."

Masih dengan wajah kebingungan Kakashi mengangguk. Air muka Sakura jelas menunjukkan bahwa wanita itu sedang berada dalam kekalutan. Melihatnya membuat Kakashi iba sesaat.

Kakashi meraih topi dari dashboard lalu memakaikannya pada Sakura. Ia lantas menepuk kepala Sakura seperti seorang kakak pada adiknya. Sakura tertegun dengan perlakuan Kakashi yang tidak biasa padanya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang melihat." pesan Kakashi seraya tersenyum.

"Aku paham." Sakura mengangguk patuh.

Kakashi memutuskan menunggu di dalam mobil sampai Sakura kembali. Sementara Sakura melangkah menuju gerbang-gerbang berwarna merah yang berjajar panjang menyertai anak tangga menuju sebuah kuil. Kilasan ingatan masa lalu berseliweran dalam benaknya. Sebagian terasa menyenangkan, sebagian lagi menyayat hati untuk diingat. Entahlah, karena tak semua kenangan bisa dengan mudah dilupakan. Bahkan meski waktu telah berjalan meninggalkan kenyataan, kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan, ingatan-ingatan menyedihkan, semua hal yang coba Sakura lupakan enam tahun ini justru terpampang jelas kembali. Seiring hadirnya seseorang yang menjadi subjek dari masa lalu itu. Langkah Sakura terasa semakin berat. Pun dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

Setelah jalan yang panjang, akhirnya ia sampai di pintu kuil. Suara lonceng mengisi keheningan tempat suci itu.

"Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara seorang pendeta laki-laki menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura menoleh tersenyum. "Saya ingin mengunjungi makam seseorang, enam tahun yang lalu."

Pendeta itu tampak kebingungan. Keningnya yang keriput mengerut berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Diperhatikannya Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lalu kembali mengamati wajah Sakura, rambut pinkynya, senyuman manisnya, dan juga mata jernih berwarna hijaunya. Sang pendeta mengerjap sesaat. Ia mulai mengingat samar-samar apa yang dimaksudkan orang di hadapannya.

"Nona Haruno?" tanyanya ragu.

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Ikutlah denganku." pendeta itu menuntun Sakura melewati bagian samping kuil. Menuju turunan anak tangga ke bagian bawah di mana rerumputan hijau yang sedikit tertutup salju berada. Tak terlalu jauh hingga keduanya sampai di dekat sebuah pohon yang tinggi dan muda. Di bagian badan pohon terdapat papan nama terbuat dari kayu yang sudah sedikit lapuk termakan waktu bertuliskan nama seseorang menggantung dari salah satu cabang paling rendah.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia berlutut lemah di depan pohon itu. Enam tahun lalu abu seseorang telah ditanam di sini. Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Pendeta hanya melihat Sakura dengan iba. Perpisahan selalu menjadi bagian paling menyakitkan dari sebuah perjumpaan. Begitupun kematian, adalah bentuk paling pahit dari sebuah kelahiran manusia. Ia paham betul bagaimana sakitnya perasaan ditinggalkan. Maka dibiarkannya Sakura menumpahkan semua rasa kehilangannya dengan tangisan, meski hari terus beranjak semakin gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.


End file.
